mismatched dojo family
by jemu
Summary: warning: yaoi, AU for Naruto characters. Blend with Rurouni Kenshin too.. summery inside.


Okay, this is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER!! Please be kind when reviewing. Flames are VERY welcome. And I think I messed up some of the names. Correct me if I get some of the spellings wrong. Hmm... I combined with my sister to write this one so enjoy.

Erm... I don't own Naruto characters, Nor Kenshin names or mentionings. I don't own anything like remotely close to that unless you include the Manga.

quick summery: Naruto is son of rogue samurai Kyuubi. Kidnapped then abondanded at Konoha village, everyone hates him. Iruka is owner of Kamiya dojo and finds Naruto under the bridge one day. Drags him home and makes him stay with him. All of a sudden, weird people start popping up everywhere. And well, you can read the rest!! sorry, the Naruto characters are kind of combined with the Kenshin characters.

It started like any other day. I mean sure it rained all-night and sure my garden flooded but that didn't mean that my business wasn't open right? The sun was out and beaming by the time the blinds were drawn, the windows propped open and the doors unlocked. I took this time to take a deep breath and let a smile creep across my face. I absently scratched the long thin scar running across the bridge of my nose as I studied my bare kitchen. It looked as if the time to stock up was here. Well, no avoiding it. I left the kitchen and went in search for my wallet.

Five minutes later, I had double-checked all the doors to make sure they were locked before leaving the dojo for the market. It was fall and the shower from last night seemed to have washed away the residue from yesterday's festival. It was a bittersweet festival for the many residents of Konoha. It celebrated the defeat of the samurai Kyuubi. For me, I couldn't care less about the defeat of the Kyuubi; it was the same day I'd lost my parents to the fight. I sighed and pushed down the depressive feeling that had crept up. Now was not the time to be getting so whimsical.

The dirt path slanted down my part of town to meet up with a bridge before leading straight into the market place. "Iruka-sensei!" A man stood below the bridge practically wading in the waters as he waved.

"Genma-kun! What are you doing?" I called down to him. He slowly chewed on a long needle as he visibly contemplated an answer.

Before he could answer, a call rang out from the path crossing mine. "Genma-chan, ohaiyo!" We both turned at the call. A young man waved down at Genma before spotting me. "Oh! Iruka-sensei, ohaiyo sumimasan." He greeted with a short bow. I quickly returned his greeting before parting ways to leave the two alone.

The market was full of people as usual. As I walked past the first two booths, I heard no pocket change clanging. I realized that I had no money. "Kuso!!" I grabbed the wrong wallet!!......Or it just meant that I had no money. I was about to turn around and go back home, remembering that I had not yet been paid for my teaching lessons.

-flashback- nothing's in the kitchen!

"I guess I have to steal my way outta this one today." I took two items from each booth I passed, until I couldn't carry anymore. I cringed slightly hoping the venders wouldn't recognize my handwriting on the IOU slips that I had placed in return for the items.

I was on my way back home when my oh so normal seeming day took a nosedive to swim with the fishes. It was near the bridge that my life changed. I was just about to pass when I heard a small and childlike whimper from some where below. So I casually craned down and peered under the bridge. At first I was confused; I didn't see anything. But then the same pained whimper came again and something small shifted. There was a flash of gold and red before it vanished amongst the rocks littering the stream bank. I easily slid down the grassy hill and leapt up along the rocks searching for what I knew I had seen. The whimper came again. Curious, I carefully scanned the bank and spotted that gold and red from before.

I felt my eyes widening in surprise. Gold and red flashed as the small body shifted and whimpered softly. I leapt over more rocks and hopped up onto an open area next to the body. The gold and red came from the hair spiking up from the orange clad... boy. The boy whimpered again curling up tighter, the orange fabric hanging off his bony body. I studied the boy for a second before digging around my pockets for an ongiri. "Yo, kiddo!" The boy stiffened and bright blue eyes peeked up at me. I flashed him what I hoped was a bright smile. "I happened to have an extra riceball, do you want it?" He stared at me in disbelief. Blue eyes slid down to the riceball in my hand before sliding back up to meet my eyes. I waited patiently. The boy stiffened some more before in a fast motion; he unfurled and sat up with his legs crossed. I blinked. He _was_ skinny. His face was round though, as if he hadn't yet lost all his baby fat. Three scars marred each tan cheek giving him a cat-like look. His blond hair was matted with blood and drooped around his face. The once bright orange of his kimono was dull and had a dismal moth bitten look to it as it swallowed up the small boy.

I didn't need him to tell me his name because I suddenly _knew_ who this boy was. Uzumaki Naruto. Most hated of all because of his heritage. And right now this most hated of all boys was giving me the biggest and cutest looking puppy eyes as he tried to make himself look tough. "I don't want it." He declared loudly swiping messily at a small cut on his collarbone. Blood smeared across his skin. "I don't need your pity." He added as if it was an after thought. I grinned. I couldn't help it, it might have been half convincing if he hadn't been puppy eyeing the ongiri or blushing because his stomach was rumbling.

"I'm not pitying you. But since you don't want this ongiri..... I guess you don't want all that _extra_ ramen I have back at home too.... Now I don't know what to do with them." I murmured regretful shooting him a discreet look as I turned away. I saw his eyes widen and fill with longing and hunger but he stubbornly kept his silence. Finally with a huff of impatience, I turned and grabbed the collar of his kimono. "Come on, kid, I know you're hungry and pride wont put food in your stomach." I told him as I pulled him up from the rocks and slung him over my shoulder. He grunted before suddenly starting to thrash around.

"I'm not a kid! And I can walk!" He snapped. Ah... but he didn't say anything about the food. I could feel my grin widening, and I thought today was just going to be another day, boy was I wrong.

We reached the dojo. I let him down and "introduced" him to my dojo. "You're the master of the Kamiya-kasshin ryu??" He asked surprisingly. "Well, I'm the assistant master. My daddy died a while ago. Well..... Anyways make yourself at home." I went to the kitchen to prepare two cups of ramen. "Just three more minutes to wait." I said to him.

I watched Naruto sit patiently...but..... Something seemed to be on his mind, that left him with a dissatisfied look on his face. "Is something the matter?" I asked.

"Neh... Kamiya Kasshin ryu huh?..... What a dumb style." _Eehh?! _This was the respect I get for feeding him!!!!!! I looked at him, trying to change my expression into mad phase... but I knew he only said that cause of his ego.... Conceited little brat..... Naruto broke the silence by yelling "Hey! The ramen's finished!! Hey! Hey! Ugly!! Are you listening?!???!!!?"

I snapped outta my little world. "Uh... H-Hey! I don't appreciate being called ugly! Y'know with your attitude, you're not gonna get any girls."

"Neither are you, Ugly."

"Well, I'll have you know, there are a lot of GIRLS.... that'd love to date me! Now do you want your noodles er what!?!"

"Yea, yea.... whatever. jus gimmee my ramen!!"

"Ungrateful little brat." I muttered reaching for the steaming ramen. The next minute was spent watching wtih astonishment as Naruto inhaled the noodles. I shook my head and poured more water into another ramen bowl. I ignored the boy and started to eat my own bowl. After the first few minutes I released a long suffering sigh shoving my bowl at the Naruto giving me full-blown puppy dog eyes. He gave a squeal of delight and dove right in. When he was done, I got up and dragged him off down the hallway towards the bathing facilities. I didn't even warn him but threw him full force into the tub and poured a bucket of water over him. He glared at me past his sopping bangs.

"What was that for?!"

"Kid, if you're going to be staying with me, clean up."

"I-I'm staying with you?" He echoed incredulous.

I shrugged, "Just remember you said it." I replied. His blue eyes grew wide with disbelief and this _why are you being nice to me_ look.

"W-why are you treating me like this?"

I gave him a cheeky grin and pinched his cheeks. "Because I like you." I reached out and ruffled his blond hair, "Now clean up and I'll show you your room when you're done."

TBC......... so stay tuned.

Okay, thanks for reading and please RR.


End file.
